


Leave it in the lost and found playlist

by Lilly_C



Series: Fanmixes and Music Videos [23]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Fandom Snowflake Challenge, Gen, Playlist, Snowflake Challenge, Song Lyrics, YouTube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:13:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29028498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilly_C/pseuds/Lilly_C
Summary: Playlist for my Sam/Daniel post-canon "you disappeared" reunion fic. This playlist and fic are for snowflake_challenge11 – create a fanwork.
Series: Fanmixes and Music Videos [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/117145
Kudos: 1
Collections: Fandom Snowflake Challenge





	Leave it in the lost and found playlist

**Author's Note:**

> Playlist for my Sam/Daniel post-canon "you disappeared" reunion fic. This playlist and fic are for snowflake_challenge [11 – create a fanwork](https://snowflake-challenge.dreamwidth.org/54255.html).

1\. _Lost and Found by Kasey Chambers_ ([Youtube](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=49ta3_w3pZM))  
And I can't fly I'm not that strong / Yeah I am still here / And you're still gone

2\. _1x1 by Bring Me The Horizon featuring Nova Twins_ ([Youtube](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qQo-o3z3TDM))  
I don't know what hurts the most / Holding on or letting go / Reliving my memories

3\. _Missing You by Budjerah_ ([Youtube](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PFq9h4GYAd8))  
And why does the evening sun / Have to leave me for so long? (So long) / When I barely can sleep

4\. _Rushing Back by Flume featuring Vera Blue (live version)_ ([Youtube](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oEJ6eMBrDqY))  
I try to hold it back / take a breath / looking at old pictures on the floor / But I hear everything telling me you don't have the time / you gotta go


End file.
